


just wanted to say hello

by inkribbcn



Series: academy sweethearts | arkleon oneshots/drabbles [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Resident Evil 4, Prompt Fill, Surprise Visits, a little bit emotional, gets a little bit suggestive at the end, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkribbcn/pseuds/inkribbcn
Summary: Leon gets a surprise visitor shortly after he arrives home from a mission.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ark Thompson
Series: academy sweethearts | arkleon oneshots/drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099550
Kudos: 4





	just wanted to say hello

**Author's Note:**

> OMG another fic... i know... holy shit...
> 
> more arkleon :) based on a prompt from a list that locus gave me so i could a. get back into writing proper and b. write more arkleon because there's like me, 3 other people, and a shoelace that like this damn rarepair so.
> 
> prompt was "I just like watching you do everyday things. It's nice."
> 
> as always, comments and kudos always appreciated! i'm trying to get a handle on how i write ark as well so if the way i characterize him (and leon too, to some extent) seems to change then. well. y'know. i'm trying here. 
> 
> thank you! <3

Leon sat down on the edge of his bed, taking a deep breath as he yanked off his shirt. He threw it right in the laundry hamper and without a second thought nor glance. He'd thrown his dirty clothes over that way enough times to memorize the general area in which it stayed. 

He was due for another shower.

Shedding the rest of his clothes along the way, he walked into his bathroom, not even stopping to look in the mirror either. He'd quickly rinsed his face and showered at STRATCOM headquarters, but he needed a moment to just sit down on the shower floor and contemplate how his life turned out this way, as iif he didn't know this was completely all his decision. His choice. 

He turned his shower on and hissed a bit at the cold water, but it was a blessing as it ran over dark

bruises. Luckily he only made it out with bruises. He'd never forget the broken rib.

He stayed that way, for a bit. A bit became a while, and he decided to sit down anyways, suddenly deciding he didn't care about using any hot water anymore.

A shower and a change of clothes later, Leon moved into the kitchen to check if anything was in the fridge (likely to be nothing) before he heard a knock at his door. And then his doorbell ringing. 

He stood up straight, grabbing the Silver Ghost from where he'd left it on the counter when he'd gone home. He quieted his breathing as he moved towards the door. 

Leon peered through the peephole to see--

To see--

He quickly undid the locks on his door and placed his gun on top of a small side table and peeked his head out from behind his door. 

"Ark."

"Hey." Ark addressed him with a smile, one that looked maybe a bit too excited.

"What the fuck."

"Rude."

Silence between them, and then they both burst into small laughter. 

Leon stopped for a second before opening the door for the other man, who walked in with a nod of his head and then began to kick off his shoes. Ark was just barely beginning to shuck his coat off when Leon grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, one that Ark smiled into, much to Leon's delight.

"Why are you here?" Leon asked as he pulled away to let Ark remove his jacket.

"I was in town." Ark replied, the smile not leaving his face for a second. "Well, not really. But I wanted to see you."

"Lott and Lily?" 

"Babysitter."

"I don't think either of them are babies…"

"Well, maybe to you."

As Ark went to sit down on one of the couches, Leon went back to perusing the significant lack of food in his fridge before closing the door. 

Take-out once again, he supposed.

"You just get back from work?" Ark twisted around to face the other man.

"Yeah." Leon answered plainly, grabbing the phone from its stand.

Ark knew he'd just sat down, but still he got up again and stood across from Leon, leaning his elbows on the island separating them. "How was it? The usual?"

Leon looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow. He knew he had bags under his eyes. He probably looked tired as hell and the only thing stopping him from looking downright miserable was his shower "... Yeah. It was... whatever." He paused for a second, still holding the phone, and then he turned around to look at a little card on the fridge before punching the number in. Leon held up a finger to shush his boyfriend standing across from him, leaned back against the sink counter, and then crossed his arms.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leon could see that Ark began to smile a little wider, for seemingly… no reason at all. Leon shook his head, an amused smile on his face. Did Ark know he looked like just a big fool in love at the moment?

His attention was brought back to the phone call when the person on the other end picked up. 

Leon hung up the phone after a couple of minutes of deliberation over dinner and placed the phone on the island, leaning forward with his elbows on the countertop to mirror Ark's form, making him startle. "You looked blitzed out of your mind just now." He muttered. 

"Come on… Can't I take a second to admire you?" By this point now Ark rounded the island and met Leon on the other side. "I just like watching you do everyday things. It's nice."

Leon frowned, unamused. "What, am I not sexy as hell with my obvious skill and prowess alone?" He asked, quickly grabbing the other man by the waist. "And here I thought you loved me."

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Ark raised one of his hands and held Leon's left cheek, making him want to melt. 

He was supposed to look cool and be cool, but with this man, that was nigh impossible. Not with the way he started rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. 

He heard Ark sigh, and then suddenly he let go, arms wrapping around him instead. Leon slowly looped his arms around his waist and he felt him lean his head on his shoulder.

"Listen... I miss you." Came Ark's small, shy voice from his right. "And it's hard because I can't even know what you get up to because I chose to step away from… everything that happened instead of fighting, like you. So I don't get to know anything special about your missions. I just know that you get hurt."

"You took two recently-orphaned children under your wing and escaped with them to a safe place." Leon replied. "And you… certainly didn't get picked up by the government."

Ark forced a laugh at that. "It'd be hard for the US government to catch me, running around in the UK like I was." He said, pulling back a bit. 

Leon let a small snort escape him. "You'd be surprised." 

Refusing to dwell on the (frankly, dubious) circumstances surrounding his current employment any longer, Leon took Ark's face into his hands for a gentle kiss-- ignoring the fact that he was close to needing to stand on his tiptoes-- that he sighed into, and when he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to his. "... I miss you too." He murmured quietly. 

They stayed like that for a bit. Leon could feel Ark's chest rising with slow and steady breaths against his, and it was calming, in a way. 

"It's nice to see you being normal." Ark pulled away, carding his fingers briefly through fading dyed hair. "Makes me happy to see."

Leon leaned into his touch, humming contentedly. "That's a bit silly, if you ask me."

Ark snorted. "What, have you forgotten you're human or something?" He asked. "Why is that silly?"

"... No reason in particular." Leon sighed and gave him a lazy smile. "... Makeout on the couch before our food arrives?"

"What, we can't here?"

"... You've got a point there." Leon's hands rested on Ark's hips and squeezed. 

"If you do that again, we're going way beyond just making out."

Leon grinned mischievously.

"Perhaps I'm aware of that." 


End file.
